Journey Across the Worlds (Mulan & Shang)
by shinshinjane
Summary: I can't fully explain the summary of this story so all of it is in the first chapter. I do not own Disney or any of the movies or songs related to their respective company. Rated T just to be safe.


**I couldn't get this idea thought out of my head. I've heard of a Disney movie that never became a real movie. A crossover movie of finding Mickey Mouse while traveling to multiple Disney movie worlds. So I'm making my own, only this story is about Disney couples jumping from one world to a the next. To learn more about one another and to strength their love for each other.**

 **I'm going to make more versions of this story for every Disney couples. So keep an eye out for them. The story starts with the beginning of the battle in the snowy mountains right after when Mushu ignite the firework canon. China verses the Huns. And like I said before I own no Disney stories just thoughts and ideas of what could happen if Mulan and Shang were in other stories'**

* * *

 **Shoom Ka-Boom!**

The troops look surprised. How did the rocket got set off without anyone lighting it? Mulan glances back with a scowl into the hole in the canopy of the cart to see Mushu with a sorrowful face. Mushu points at Cri-Kee. Shang charges up to Mulan on his horse, Chi Fu right behind. "What Happened!?" "Uhhh." "You just gave away our position. Now we're-" an arrow hits Shang in the shoulder as he falls to the ground. Shang pulls out the arrow as he called out to everyone to "Get out of range!" The troops hurriedly run away as many arrows start falling all around them. Mulan pulls Khan by the reins to hurry him up. Fire arrows start hitting the cart with cannons attached to Khan. The cart begins to blaze with fire. Shang quickly notice the "Save the canons!"

The troops form a human chain and start taking the cannons out of the burning cart one by one while Mulan steadies Khan to keep him from bolting. Chien-Po grabs many and hauls them on his own. The troops grab as many cannons as they safely can as the danger increases Mulan unsheathe her sword and cuts Khan free from the cart. She mounts Khan and charges away from the fire. The cart explodes sending Mulan flying off Khan losing her helmet and sword which land near her. Mushu and Cri-Kee, sent flying by the blast, scream and land near Mulan. "Oh sure, save the horse." Mulan grabs Mushu with her right hand and grabs the sword with her left and runs to the troops position. Cri-Kee and Khan follow. Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and other recruits set up cannons against rocks. They dodge a set of arrows that fall around them. Shang "Fire!" They launch a volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. As the cannon fire explodes, Shan-Yu's army hides. Shang again yells "Fire!"  
Mulan, Ling and Chien-Po launch a second volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. No more arrows can be seen coming from the mountain position Shang " Hold the last cannon." Yao poised to light his cannon, pauses. Shan-Yu and his troops appear at the top of the mountain " Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor." Shan-Yu raises his sword high above his head and charges down the mountain at Shang's position. His falcon flies off his shoulder on Shan-Yu's war cry The Hun army follows. Shang " Yao, aim the cannon at Shan-Yu."

The line of Shang's troops with Mulan at the end draw their swords. Mulan looks down at her sword and sees the reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. She rushes forward. Yao being pushed aside by Mulan as she grabs the cannon "Hey." Shang "Ping, come back. Ping!" Mulan charges forward towards the oncoming horde of the Hun army being led by Shan-Yu and his falcon. Mushu looks over her at the oncoming horde with worry in his eyes. Shang starting to run after her waving his arms "Stop!" Mulan plants the cannon and aims it for the cliff with the snow overhang it was then that Mushu sees Shan-Yu riding closer to their position "All right, you might want to light that right about now. Quickly! Quickly!" Mulan takes out the flint and tries to light the fuse. Shan-Yu's falcon swoops buy knocking Mulan down scattering the flint rock. Seeing the danger, Yao speaks to Ling and Chien-Po "C'mon, we've gotta help." they charge towards Mulan's position Mulan searches for the flint in the snow in vain. She sees Mushu, grabs him and stretches him causing him to light the fuse. Mushu lands on the cannon and the cannon fires off just above the charging Shan-Yu. Mushu tailing off as he rides the cannon toward the snow embankment " You missed him! How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you!"

The cannon lodges in the snow and explodes causing the beginning of a large avalanche. Mulan looks up with an satisfied grin on her face and Shan-Yu watches in horror as many of his troops begin to be swallowed up by the snowShan-Yu recollecting himself and focusing in on Mulan "Yrrrrrrraah!" Shan-Yu swipes at Mulan with his sword hitting her in the right side. Mulan falls back grabbing her right side. Shan-Yu's horse stumbles. Mulan uses this break to bolt away from the avalanche. Shan-Yu gains his composure and starts to gallop away from the avalanche on his horse. Shang looks with shock as he sees the avalanche coming toward him. Mulan grabs Shang as she passes by him, turning him around and helping him run away from the avalanche Yao, Chien-Po and Ling Continues their running towards the oncoming avalanche "Yeeahhhhhh!" they stop. noticing the oncoming avalanche they turn around and run back to where they came from "Waaaaaaaaaa! Khan jumps away from the troops position and starts to run towards Mulan passing Ling, Yao and Chien-Po. The avalanche swallows up Shan-Yu and his horse. Khan arrives at Mulan's position just ahead of the avalanche. Mulan jumps onto Khan and reaches for Shang. She grabs his hand, then the avalanche rushes forth breaking their grip, turning Khan around facing the oncoming avalanche of snow.

Back to Ling, Yao and Chien-Po who were standing behind a rock. They see the snow approaching close and run to larger shelter where the rest of Shang's army is positioned just as the avalanche reaches their position to Mushu riding down the snow on a shield calling out for Mulan "Mulan! Mulan!" seeing hair sticking up from the snow Mulan?" He picks up the Hun by the hair "Arrrrr." Mushu quickly pushing the hun soldier back under the snow " Nope. Mulan!" Mushu picks up Cri-Kee out of the snow "Man, you are one lucky bug." Back to our heroes, Mulan rides Khan above the snow into the teeth of the avalanche. Khan and Mulan are swept under by the snow and ice, but they quickly reemerge. She looks back and sees Shang passed out riding the wave of snow.

Mulan calling loudly "Shang!" Mulan turns around and rides to Shang's position. She picks him up and places him on Khan. She turns Khan around again to be riding upstream. To our trio of sidekicks Chien-Po with Ling standing on him and Yao standing on top of Ling, Chien-Po ask loudly over the roars "Do you see them?" Yao "Yes!" Yao shoots an arrow with a rope attached" Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe-" Yao grasps at air as the rope completely passed through his hands "-ty." Cut to Mulan and Shang on Khan with Mushu and Cri-Kee riding up to her on his shield Mushu riding on the shield up to Mulan, Khan and Shang speaking loudly, above the noise of the avalanche "Hey Mulan, I found a lucky cricket." Mulan speaking loudly over the roar of the avalanche " We need help!" Yao's arrow lands near by Mulan and she picks it up and starts to tie the rope to Khan. Mushu Getting off the shield and carrying Cri-Kee with him " Ooo, nice, very nice, you can sit by me." Mushu cheerful tone turns into a panic tone as he and Cri-kee sees that they're about to fall over the cliff. He and Cri-Kee screamed in fright "Ahhhhh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I know we're gonna die! No way we can survive this! Death is coming!" Mulan knocks the arrow and shoots it toward Yao, whom is crying for his slip up "I let them slip through my fingers." Mulan's arrow lands in Yao's hands. He grabs on and is pulled toward the cliff, the soldiers grab onto Yao and hold him steady near the cliff edge with the rope taught over the cliff.

Yao "Pull!" Chien-Po prays as he calmly walks up to the group of soldiers. He lifts them all up and pulls backward hauling what hoping is Capt. Li Shang, Ping and Ping's horse but the only thing that was pulled up the horse without his rider or the Captain on him. "They, they can't be dead. They just can't!" Once Khan was safely on the ground; Yao, Ling and Chien-Po hurry over to the edge of the cliff seeing any signs of the Captain and Ping. It became futile for they couldn't see anything farther below the mountain, only snow, ice and what is ever left of the Hun army. Everyone hung their heads praying their respects to the newly departed, Captain Li Shang and Fa Ping. Chi Fu then cut their praying short and order everyone to get ready to head to the Imperial City. Ignoring the out raging glares, Chi Fu move over to take the horses but he all he got was a kick in the gut and trampled on. "S-Someone get a doctor."

So then, the troops left the horses where their masters were last seen by the cliffs standing there and went out to the Imperial City and to find medical treatment. Yao, Ling Chien-Po looks over their shoulders at Ping's and the Captain's horses still standing over their masters graves, as if they were waiting for their masters to return. Little did they know, that is exactly what's really going to happen only when Shang and Mulan aka Ping, they'll return a bit differently than before.

They'll return with Love in their hearts and for one another.

* * *

 **This is the starting point for the adventure for our two couples. In the chapter we will see how Shang reacts when finds out that Ping isn't a he, but a she. And how they react to being somewhere else far from home and from land.**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas for the story let me know in the comments section, and I'll see what I can do.**  
 **See you next illusion.**


End file.
